¿Qué le sucede al maestro?
by Camg95
Summary: Desde hace aproximadamente un mes, Kiki esperaba ansioso los días como aquel, cuando Mu repentinamente desaparecía antes de que el sol saliese y no se molestaba en hacer madrugar a su discípulo, ¡ni siquiera le dejaba el desayuno preparado! Algo que en un principio le había parecido extraño e incluso aterrador, pues Mu no solía ser así de descuidado.


**Es mi primer fic de SS y espero no el último. Todo el fic va más desde el punto de vista de Kiki que de otros pj, así que no se asusten por los desvaríos XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-sensei.**

* * *

El bulto entre las sábanas de seda se removió inquieto de un lado al otro, huyendo de los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban en el templo de Aries, en la habitación de su maestro.

Kiki, aun con los ojos cerrados, cegado por la luz, palpo la cama en busca de su maestro, pero ni siquiera logró rozar su cabello o percibir su perfume a lavanda.

Mu no estaba, se había ido horas atrás.

Kiki supo entonces que ese día la pasaría de maravilla. Se levantó de la cama eufórico y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desde hace aproximadamente un mes, Kiki esperaba ansioso los días como aquel, cuando Mu repentinamente desaparecía antes de que el sol saliese y no se molestaba en hacer madrugar a su discípulo, ¡ni siquiera le dejaba el desayuno preparado! Algo que en un principio le había parecido extraño e incluso aterrador, pues Mu no solía ser así de descuidado. De inmediato había subido hasta el templo de Tauro a advertirle a Aldebarán que su maestro estaba gravemente enfermo. Pero el caballero de Tauro soltó una risotada y le sonrió.

—Mu está experimentando la primavera en su vida. — le había dicho el brasileño.

Kiki no había entendido nada excepto que a su maestro le crecía un jardín como el de Piscis en el estómago, o eso era lo que había dicho Aldebarán. A Kiki eso le sonó doloroso, pero al ver que Mu no mostraba padecimiento alguno, no le tomó importancia.

De ahí en adelante su maestro tomó la costumbre de desaparecer incluso días completos, y al volver, lo hacía con una sonrisa y un muy buen humor, tanto que aveces le permitía a Kiki saltarse los entrenamientos.

En fin, Kiki la pasaba de maravillas gracias a que su maestro _«se comió las rosas de Afrodita»_, o eso era lo que creía firmemente el pequeño muviano.

Pero aquellas desapariciones y tremendo descuido por parte de Mu comenzaron a darle curiosidad al pequeño, y Kiki estaba dispuesto a averiguar que le pasaba a su maestro, incluso si con esto se arriesgaba a hacerlo enfadar y así perder aquellos días de intensa vagancia.

**95**

Con la excusa de que había tenido una pesadilla, Kiki se escabullo entre las sábanas de su maestro. Mu no presentó quejas, ni siquiera un reproche. Estaba exhausto.

Durante la mañana, Mu se despertó y con cuidado se escapo del fuerte agarre de Kiki. Estaba oscuro aun, así que no notó la sonrisa triunfal de su alumno.

Kiki pensó en un principio que su maestro se levantaba temprano a robar los rosales de Afrodita y demás Caballeros que tuviesen jardines, como Camus, que había recurrido a la jardinería en busca de una forma de pasar el tiempo, y Shaka, quien siempre regañaba a Kiki por que este pisoteaba y arrancaba las flores del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos solo para regalárselas a Mu.

—¡El maestro Mu se roba las flores del señor Shaka también! — Se dijo a sí mismo en un murmullo cargado de sorpresa acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si Shaka lo descubría, él también tendría problemas.

Su maestro subía lentamente por los escalones que llevaban a la casa de Virgo. Podía escucharlo suspirar y murmurar.

Kiki se preguntó que clase de trucos usaba su maestro para no ser descubierto por Shaka. Pero para su sorpresa, Mu no se molestó en esconderse cuando Shaka salió a su encuentro.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa.

El pequeño aprendiz se mostró un tanto desilusionado, su maestro solo pasaba a desayunar con Virgo..., bueno, más bien desayunaba, almorzaba, merendaba y en ocasiones hasta cenaba con él.

«El maestro Mu está cansado» pensó al ver como Shaka lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo llevaba dentro de su templo. «Deben entrenar muy duro» Sin percatarse de lo ambigua y acertado que se oiría tal comentario en oídos o bocas equivocadas.

Subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones, tres si podía.

—¡Maestro Mu! — le llamó. Su voz y sus pasos hicieron eco en el templo de Virgo. —¡Tengo hambre y el señor Aldebarán no está! — La noche anterior el Caballero de Tauro se había despedido de ambos, pero su maestro últimamente vivía en un mundo de ensueños y ni siquiera había notado al brasileño —Maes...

Se quedó helado.

Su amado maestro estaba aprisionado contra una de las columnas de mármol, atrapado entre los brazos del mismo rubio que estaba... ¿intentando comerse a su maestro?

Kiki reaccionó y, si bien no tenía la fuerza deseada, le pegó lo bastante fuerte a Shaka como para que este soltase a su maestro, se encogiera y mascullase Buda sabe que cosas en hindú.

—¡Corra maestro!

Pero Mu no reaccionó tal y como esperaba, sino que se agacho junto al rubio y se disculpó en voz baja.

—Kiki no debiste hacer eso.

Mu estaba más que enojado, pocas veces lo veía acercar tanto los lunares de su frente. Pero aun así su maestro continuaba teniendo ese aire delicado, reduciendo en gran medida el enojo en su rostro.

—P-pero él...

—No Kiki. Él nada ¿Porqué lo pateaste?

No solo tenía la mirada de Mu —dulce, pero a la vez severa. — sino que Shaka también lo miraba... No, prácticamente estaba conteniendo las ganas de quitarle todos y cada una de los sentidos y hacerle recorrer todos los infiernos existentes.

Kiki tragó saliva ¿Se había equivocado acaso?

Repasó una y otra vez las evidencias y sus propias deducciones, pero sin importar cuanto analizase la situación llegaba al mismo lugar: Su maestro estaba sufriendo los principios de senilidad. Sus síntomas iban desde cambios repentinos de humor —así como le pasaba todo el día a Shion— hasta extraños antojos como lo era el comer flores.

La mirada de Mu se hizo incluso más evidente que la de Shaka.

Su maestro se estaba volviendo viejo, a esa conclusión definitiva había llegado el pequeño lemuriano, y nadie sabía más de vejes que Shion y Dohko, pero este último no estaba pues se había ido de juerga a escondidas de Shion. Así que solo le quedaba recurrir a Shion.

Sin esperar a que Mu terminase de suspirar y le explicase la delicada situación, Kiki corrió a través del templo de Virgo, dispuesto a subir al salón del patriarca y preguntarle a Shion cómo había salido de la crisis de la vejes y cómo hacer para que su maestro volviese a ser el dulce pero exigente Mu de Aries, no el descuidado come flores ni un Mu tan histérico y cambiante como Shion... ésto último debía de preguntárselo con cuidado al mayor.

Mu pareció comprender que es lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su alumno y, por primera vez, temió por la vida de su compañero, pues si bien Shaka era un Caballero invencible a sus ojos, tratar con un Shion enojado y sobre-protector no era lo mismo que tratar con Hades... Shion era mucho más temible que el mismísimo Rey del Inframundo.

En el templo de Virgo la voz de Mu hacía eco.

—¡Le dirá a Shion!¡Le dirá a Shion! —repetía Mu al borde de la histeria, olvidándose por completo del tobillo del rubio.

Shaka gruño y masculló algo en hindú. Mataría al enano si lograba zafarse de su suegro.

Templo tras templo, los Caballeros que no habían seguido a Milo, a Dohko y a los gemelos en su escapada a Rodorio observaban extrañados la escena: Kiki corriendo como mujer en una oferta de ropa y Mu intentando cazar a su alumno, histérico como solo Shion podía estar, repitiendo una y otra vez «¡A Shion no!¡A Shion no!». Y un minuto más tarde aparecía Shaka, rengueando y escupiendo tantos insultos como le era posible.

Mu dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio cuando al fin pudo atrapar a Kiki.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Había atrapado a Kiki al fin, si; pero lo había hecho en medio del salón del patriarca, frente a Shion.

—¡El maestro está loco!

Shion alzó una ceja.

—¿Porqué dices eso Kiki?

—Se volvió vago y se come las flores del Santuario.

Shion no supo si golpearse o destornillarse de la risa ante tal... declaración.

—¿Que yo qué? — Mu aflojó el agarre y suspiró aliviado. Su alumno aun era pequeño para entender.

Kiki asintió varias veces. —El señor Aldebarán dijo que usted, maestro, está experimentando la primavera. — Señalando acusadoramente al de cabellos lila.

—Hoy hace un buen tiempo. — Shion ya no estaba prestando mucha atención al tema. Había cuidado a Mu y, sin importar cuan calmado fuese ahora el Caballero de Aries, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando pequeño ¡Ni Atla, quien gustaba de teletransportar objetos como parte de sus bromas, fue alguna vez tan travieso como lo fue Mu! Las ocurrencias de Kiki no eran nada en comparación con las cosas que le había salido Mu cuando niño.

—Siempre se va con el señor Shaka, viene cansado y no me presta atención. — Por alguna razón, Shion se mostró muy interesado con esto.

—¿Con Shaka dices?

—No maestro, usted no entiende. Solo meditamos... — Se apuró a decir Mu.

—Por casualidad, ¿Hoy fue con Shaka? — Shion ignoró a Mu.

Al de cabellos lilas se le subieron los colores al rostro. El cabello de Camus se vio rebajado a nada en comparación con el rostro de Mu.

—¡Si, si! — Mu negaba con la cabeza. —¡El señor Shaka lo atacó!

Justo en ese entonces, el Caballero de Virgo apareció en el salón del patriarca. Shion lo fulminó con la mirada y Shaka se congeló en el lugar. Tenía el presentimiento de que había llegado en mal momento y la necesidad de volver sobre sus pasos se volvió una necesidad, pero el intimidante patriarca le había petrificado con una sola mirada. ¡Vaya suegro había conseguido!

—¿Atacó a Mu?

—¡Si, se lo estaba comiendo!

—¿Qué? — De no haber tenido el cabello verde, estaba seguro se le habría puesto de ese color. —Repite eso Kiki. Pero esta vez, explicame con más detalle. — Haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

—Lo acorraló y... ehmm. — Se puso la mano sobre la boca e imitó el _«terrible acto de canibalismo» _—Algo así.

Silencio.

Mu estaba pálido y Shaka no sabía donde meter la cabeza.

—Kiki, vete a jugar con Camus. —La voz de Shion estaba demasiado calma para el gusto de la pareja.

—No me va a dejar.

—Dile que si no te deja lo haré limpiar el templo de Escorpio con el disfraz que Milo guste, desnudo si es necesario. — decía Shion entre dientes.

Kiki sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hacía rato quería poner de cabeza el templo de Acuario, pero el pelirrojo siempre lo amenazaba ni bien lo veía. Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Milo, Camus parecía oler las malas intensiones.

En Piscis, Afrodita le hablaba a las rosas como una vieja loca. Kiki solo se detuvo a cerciorarse que no faltase ni una rosa; hizo caso omiso al impulso destructivo que suplicaba destruir el jardín que Afrodita tanto cuidaba.

Ni bien llegó a Acuario no solo le llegó la vivificante brisa fría del templo, también lo hizo la voz de Shion —o más bien sus gritos— desde lo alto de las 12 casas, regañando a Shaka por corromper a su hijo.

—¿Qué ah hecho Shaka? — habló en voz alta el Caballero de Acuario.

—Se ah intentado comer a mi maestro. — comentó Kiki.

Camus no había esperado recibir respuesta. Acostumbraba a hablar solo en su templo y no se había esperado la presencia del pequeño lemuriano, pero lo dejó pasar al escuchar el griterío de Shion.

Kiki le relató al pelirrojo los síntomas de su maestro, incluso la manía por las flores. También mencionó el incidente con Shaka, quien al parecer no había alcanzado la iluminación sino un gran apetito gracias a su estricta dieta... o eso pensó Kiki.

Camus iba a explicarle, pero se detuvo al recordar que Kiki no era más que un crío. Lo había olvidado momentáneamente luego de escuchar tantas trivialidades de alguien que no era Milo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado así como me entretuvo a mi escribirlo en matemáticas... XD**


End file.
